Insufferable
by Lyralu
Summary: Short, sweet and smutty. Near lures Mello to a safe, sound-proofed room... you can guess what happens next! Mature content. MelloNear. Enjoy!


A little ficlet specially for my dear friend Lucy!

* * *

Mello had taken a wrong turn somewhere. The corridor he was creeping down was unfamiliar and dark. The lights had long since blown out, and a thick layer of dust made his path clearly visible. The blonde scowled back at the footprints he was leaving behind him, but didn't bother to try to cover them up. It was too late for that.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself, compulsively patting his pockets for at least a morsel of chocolate. He swore quietly when he found none, and, spewing curses, continued down the corridor.

Suddenly, there was a light up ahead. It appeared from nowhere, a bright star in the dark. Instinctively, Mello went towards it. As he got closer, he saw that it was on a door, metal and firm. It looked sturdy. He reached out, grasped the cold handle. It gave way surprisingly easily, and he carefully went inside.

Afterwards, he couldn't describe what compelled him to enter. He just knew that he had to.

The room was softly lit and small. It was equipped like a bunker, with thick steel, soundproofed walls. There was a low coffee table and two armchairs, both blue, facing each other. In one sat a beautiful albino boy with silver hair and moonlight pale skin. He stared at Mello and gestured for him to sit.

"Near?"

As soon as Mello stepped forward, the door slammed closed behind him. An intricate mechanism locked it shut, and a complex keypad slid out of a compartment awaiting a release code. He had been tricked again.

"Goddamn you!" He lurched across the room, over the table, and grabbed the boy by his shirt, half-expecting him to be a doll used to lure him to this prison.

Near's hands came up to grab Mello's, small and cold. He wrestled with the older boy until Mello relaxed his grip and almost gently placed him back in his seat, before throwing himself into the empty armchair.

"Are you finished?" the albino asked, straightening out his clothing, "Now, if you're quite done attacking me, I shall get on to what I called you here for."

"Called me for? It's not a summons, it's an abduction!" His eyes, a flashing malachite green, glared at his younger counterpart.

"Stop being so childish, Mihael." Near twiddled a strand of his hair, leaning back into the soft chair, tilting his head up and looking at him with hooded eyes, "Neither you, nor I know the full release code for this…chamber. Wammy made it so that we could settle our differences. I know the first half and you know the second."

"I'm _not_ working with you, _Nate_."

"Stubborn, as always." The youth sighed, "Then we shall stay here indefinitely."

"What do you want from me, Near?"

"I would like to discuss…a delicate matter." Mello thought he saw a blush play across his white cheeks, but he couldn't be sure.

"Then discuss."

"I have noticed," Near shifted to the edge of his seat, "That when you and I converse, you look at my lips, or at my neck." He moved closer.

Mello went red, "Where am I supposed to look, you halfwit?"

"I have also contemplated the notion of two minds such as ours being great… together." His knees touched the glass coffee table, and he climbed onto it, crawling on all fours towards the older boy, who was stunned in his seat. "If two minds are greater than one, if elements work together in unity better than in separation and if that which is real is greater than that which is in the mind…" The boy straddled Mello's unresisting form, "…Then the only logical conclusion would be unity of the body."

Mello, with superhuman effort, resisted the urge to move, to grab Near and teach him a lesson. Instead, his throat made an involuntary wanton sound.

"Is my logic unsound?" Near's lips reached Mello's. Only a breath remained between them, a fraction of an inch between their flushed cheeks. Mihael couldn't resist any longer.

Roughly seizing the boy's ass, he pulled him as close as physically possible, closing the minute gap between their lips in the process. Near allowed Mello's tongue to roam freely wherever it pleased, his fingers curling in the other's golden hair. It wasn't long before they ran out of breath, and Mello moved on to planting kisses down the albino's milky collarbone, unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth travelled lower and lower, and Near arched further and further back to accommodate Mello's hungry lips.

"Mi…Mihael…" A moan escaped Near, causing Mello to grin. It may be pure lust driving the boy, but Mello had secretly watched him since his first erection, at that tender age of puberty. He had noticed Nate's slender beauty, his creamy skin and his delicate approach to knowledge. And now, he was going to make Near pay for all the times he had to resist excruciating desire. He tugged on the boy's white trousers to free his hardening member. Near mewled quietly.

"You're a demon…" Mello mumbled into his skin, "A demon sent to torture me since the day you came to Wammy's House. And now." He lifted the boy and laid him on the table, and he shivered as the cold glass pressed to his exposed skin, "Now I'll make you repay every single passion I was neglected."

Maybe Near's whimper was only a product of Mello's imagination, but it spurred him on. He made the boy writhe beneath his mouth, squeeze his blonde head between his thin thighs and pull desperately at his locks.

"Mihail!" Near called out, "Let me… Let me…"

Mello looked up, sliding his mouth from the boy. He let Near reach up to scramble at the zip of his black jacket. The boy outlined Mello's muscles, caressing the supple skin, toned by hard living. Then he turned the attention of his dainty hands to the bulge in Mello's leather pants that was beginning to stretch out. Near's eyes travelled up and down the older boy's length, and he licked his lips. He had done enough research to know that anything that big needed a certain amount of lubrication before _anything_ happened. However, he had prepared for this. Mello's eyes narrowed when the boy drew out a packet of lubricant.

"Why are you so prepared?" He asked suspiciously.

The albino licked his lips, then ripped open the packet with his teeth. Mihail barely restrained himself long enough to feel him drip the liquid onto him. When he felt the chill of it, then the cool squeeze of Near's hands, he almost came then and there.

He pushed the boy down. Near moaned his name again and gasped at the cold touch of the glass. "Mihail…Ah!" Mello had started to prepare him, a long finger reaching far inside. "Please…please…" Near groaned and arched his thin back as the older boy added another finger, then a third. He could feel Mello's control slipping; he was being rougher, faster. "Mihail… Now…"

Near let out a small scream when the older boy entered him. It was a rough, possessive movement. It took a few moments for Near to get used to the intrusion, the searing pleasure blinding every cognitive function in his head. They moved together for the first time, united, greater in body than only in each other's imaginations, although neither of them realised it. Mihail left marks across the albino's body – he wanted to make sure it was a long time before Near forgot him. The pace quickened, thumping and ragged until that point of ecstasy began to hit them in waves. They soared.

It was a while before either of them came to their senses. Mello traced Near's cheekbone, skimming love bites he had left across his skin. He didn't realise that Nate was watching him until the boy stopped his hand with his. Mello sighed.

"You planned this, didn't you."

Near nodded, unfazed.

"You still play me like a violin, Nate."

"You allow yourself to be played." He shuffled closer, "And you enjoy it, I think."

"What's your code, then?" Mello wanted some guarantee of dominance.

A blank stare, "There is no code. I lied. The door opens if you turn the handle."

Mello let his head fall back.

"You are insufferable."


End file.
